This invention concerns a motor vehicle, in particular an automobile, having a trim that constitutes an end section of the motor vehicle, on which at least one cooling air opening and one lamp or one lamp cluster are provided, and in which at least one elongated fin is arranged on the at least one cooling air opening.
German document DE 33 38 466 C2 discloses an automobile having an elastic trim that constitutes a front end section, on which are provided at least one cooling air opening and one lamp or lamp cluster, and in which at least one elongated fin is arranged on the at least one cooling air opening. In this arrangement, the at least one lamp or lamp cluster is provided on a flat section of the trim, separately from the cooling air openings. Separate recess-shaped receptacles, the manufacture of which adds cost to the kit, are therefore provided in order to accommodate the lamp or the lamp cluster.
It is an object of the invention to arrange a lamp or a lamp cluster on the trim in such a way that such additional cost can be avoided in the kit.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention by having the lamp or lamp cluster arranged within the at least one cooling air opening and mounted on the at least one elongated fin. Further features that configure the invention in an advantageous manner are set forth in the dependent claims.
The main advantages obtained with the invention are that, by arranging the lamp or the lamp cluster within the at least one cooling air opening and by mounting it on a fin that extends within the cooling air opening, a cost-effective attachment of the lamp or lamp cluster on the trim is achieved, since additional valves for accommodating the lamp can be omitted. Furthermore, the number of breakthroughs in the flat areas of the trim is reduced. By adapting the lamp or the lamp cluster to the cross sectional shape of the adjacent fin, the optical appearance of the trim is optimized. The lamp or lamp cluster is mounted on the trim in a simple manner by means of a socket and screw connection. Since the lamp or lamp cluster is provided toward the outside with an inwardly directed indentation, the lamp or lamp cluster appears to be arranged unsupported within the cooling air opening. The lamp or lamp cluster in the exemplary embodiment comprises a flashing light and/or a position light. LED technology allows a relatively small construction of the blinking light, with less installation depth required.
The front boundary edge of the lamp or lamp cluster seen in plan view is configured in such a way that it projects slightly relative to the contour of the adjacent trim. The first contact point of the pendulum during a 30° pendulum impact according to USA-PART 581 or CMVSS215 thereby moves inwardly, and is within the area of the lamp or lamp cluster. During a pendulum impact, the bumper mount located relatively far inward is thus struck, the function of the lamp or the lamp cluster and a main headlight is maintained in the case of a pendulum impact, and the radiator, which is arranged in the lateral external area at a distance from the trim, is not damaged by the pendulum.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is shown in the drawings.